1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a display array. More particularly, the invention relates to a pixel array.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally speaking, a liquid crystal display panel is mainly composed of an active device matrix substrate, an opposite substrate and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the active device matrix substrate and the opposite substrate. The active device matrix substrate can be divided into a display region and a non-display region. A plurality of pixel units arranged as a matrix is disposed on the display region, and each of the pixel units includes a thin film transistor (TFT) and a pixel electrode connecting to the TFT. Additionally, a plurality of scan lines and a plurality of data lines are disposed in the display region, and the TFT of each of the pixel units is electrically connected to the corresponding scan lines and data lines. The signal lines, the source drivers and the gate drivers are disposed in the non-display region.
When the liquid crystal display panel is about to display image frames, the liquid crystal display panel has to turn on the pixels of each row in a display panel sequentially through the gate drivers, and the pixels of each row correspondingly receive data voltage provided by the source drivers within a turn-on time. Accordingly, the liquid crystal molecules of pixels of each row will be properly arranged based on the received data voltage. However, with enhanced resolution of the liquid crystal display panel, the liquid crystal display apparatus has to increase numbers of the gate drivers and the source drivers so as to match the enhancement of resolution, and an area of an non-display region (or border lines) is getting greater due to increased numbers of the gate drivers and the source drivers. Based on the above reasons, production costs of the liquid crystal display apparatus increase when numbers of the gate drivers and the source drivers increase, and in the meantime, border lines also gets wider and wider. If numbers of the gate drivers and/or the source drivers can be reduced, an issue that costs cannot be reduced can be easily solved and border lines will be narrower, which means a product with a smaller area of a non-display region can be manufactured.